<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Narratophilia by jenniferxprentiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658308">Narratophilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferxprentiss/pseuds/jenniferxprentiss'>jenniferxprentiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Grinding, Mommy Kink, Mommy!Alex, Office Sex, PWP, voice kink?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferxprentiss/pseuds/jenniferxprentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She watched the way Alex’s lips moved as she talked, the way they formed each word. It was like liquid silk, and JJ couldn’t decide if she wanted to fall asleep to her voice or fuck herself to it. </p>
<p>mommy!Alex + grinding + stockings + voice kink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Blake/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Narratophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! </p>
<p>i usually don’t post my smut oneshots on here but this? this deserves it. </p>
<p>Alex blake is underrated ISWIS </p>
<p>xo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And I understand you’re upset right now, but we can only handle so many cases at once. Send that one to the B Team.” </p>
<p>JJ furrowed her eyebrows, elbows on the desk and head propped up in her hands. She smiled, that genuine little upturn of the corners of her lips, eyes sparkling as she watched Alex talk. </p>
<p>“Yes, and Aaron Hotchner is out of town so that leaves me in charge in the interim.” </p>
<p>She watched the way Alex’s lips moved as she talked, the way they formed each word. It was like liquid silk, and JJ couldn’t decide if she wanted to fall asleep to her voice or fuck herself to it. She smiled, watching the way Alex’s lips turned up in a soft smile when she noticed JJ watching her, her happiness contagious. </p>
<p>JJ was wet - so fucking soaked by just the sound of Alex’s voice. Her smile shifted into a sly, small smirk, her eyes shining with adoration and a hint of mischief but god, listening to Alex was better than watching porn, her voice so soothing and smooth it was like it was dripping with sensuality. </p>
<p>Alex raised an eyebrow, her phone pressed to her ear. She was swiveling her chair, and it made JJ smile. Her face shifted to one of annoyance when she listened to the response on the other end. </p>
<p>“With all due respect, sir, I don’t give a single crap about your opinion on the matter.” </p>
<p>That was what did JJ in, the authoritative tone paired with the steely blaze in her eyes. It was almost too much to handle. She stood, coming around Alex’s desk and nodding towards her lap, pleased when she leaned back and nudged her legs apart to make enough room for JJ. </p>
<p>Delighted, JJ straddled Alex’s thigh, letting out a little gasp when she connected with her muscular thigh. They had a press conference earlier in the day, and JJ had never been so thankful they both wore skirts to work. Alex held the phone between her shoulder and ear, hands coming up to push JJ’s skirt up around her waist, making it easier for her to grind against her thigh. </p>
<p>“And you have my word that this is what Mr. Hotchner would want. Send the B Team or no one at all.” </p>
<p>She slammed the phone down on her desk, sighing long and deep before turning her attention to JJ, hands on her hips as she ground into her thigh. JJ immediately let out a long moan, forehead dropping to rest on Alex’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“What a pretty girl you are, and so naughty. Legs spread in my lap just rutting at anything you can find. You’re going to ruin my skirt, Jennifer.” </p>
<p>JJ whined, a desperate whimper a cumulation of hours of teasing and touching. She rut against Alex’s thigh, tried her best not to make a mess but the skirt was already ruined, already slick with her wetness. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like Alex could read her mind, stopping JJ for a moment before pulling her skirt up. She gasped, hips stuttering when all she felt was stocking and muscular thigh pressed against her panties. Alex was so toned under those skirts and fuck, the stockings were such a nice touch, pressed into the lace of her panties and teasing — JJ thought she was going to combust. </p>
<p>Alex’s hands were strong on her hips, helping JJ move and glide her hips along her thigh. She could feel JJ’s wetness on her thigh, having soaked through her own panties and the stockings. She pulled JJ’s hair back into a ponytail, brushed the overgrown, unruly bangs from her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her nose. </p>
<p>“My perfect girl, sliding on my leg like this. My stockings are ruined and so are your panties. You look so destroyed already, do you even know what you’re doing to me?”</p>
<p>JJ shuddered out a breath, hands coming up to wind in Alex’s hair. It was curly - the way she liked, moaning when it slid through her fingers. She could barely keep her eyes open, the way Alex was helping her rut and rock combined with her silky voice and JJ was already teetering on the edge. </p>
<p>“Fuck, mommy…” JJ hissed, head falling back. “You feel so good, fuck.” </p>
<p>She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, Alex’s fingertips digging into the waistband of her skirt. Her voice was smooth, oozing sex and adoration that made JJ’s pussy clench. </p>
<p>Her hips were moving of their own accord, stuttering and gliding across Alex’s lap. She was soaked, so wet she could feel it dripping into the leather of the chair — couldn’t bring herself close enough to coherent enough to give a damn. </p>
<p>“That’s it, my sweet girl. What a good girl, riding mommy’s thigh. How does it feel, my sweet? Tell me, tell mommy.” </p>
<p>There was a beat of silence, JJ’s mouth opening and shutting — looking for words that wouldn’t come, hands wound around Alex’s neck for the intimacy and stability. She played with the ends of her hair, strands slipping through her fingers as she rocked against Alex’s stocking covered thigh. </p>
<p>She was close — so close she could taste it and her toes were curling in her shoes, a pair of white keds she slipped on after the press conference was over that Alex went insane over. Her hands tightened their hold on Alex’s hair, toying with the curly ends as she fought to keep her head up. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” JJ let out a petulant whine, allowing herself to roll her hips into Alex’s muscular thigh. Her panties were ruined, lace soaked through and dripping off of Alex’s thigh into the office chair — they’d clean it later. “You feel so good, so strong under me. I’m so close.” </p>
<p>Alex made a humming noise, one hand moving between her legs and rubbing circles over her panties. JJ nearly lost it — couldn’t decide if she should cry or whine or beg. Her hips moved erratically, knee bumping into Alex’s hand and finally, fucking finally getting her to let out the soft whines and whimpers that drove JJ wild. </p>
<p>“Such a perfect girl, Jennifer.” She blushed under Alex’s praise, the only person to call her Jennifer. “Are you going to come for me? Gush your wetness all over my skirt and tights? Only the best girls do that.” </p>
<p>JJ could tell Alex was close, from the way her words sounded stuttered to the way her legs were quaking under her. She pressed hot, open mouthed kisses along the column of her throat, gasped when Alex moaned and it vibrates under her lips. </p>
<p>She could feel herself falling over the edge, one hand coming to replace Alex’s between her legs, rubbing circles over her stockings. She was soaked, more than JJ had expected, and the feeling of slick nylon was almost enough to break her, to make her scream mommy and beg to be bent over the desk. </p>
<p>“Jen, love, fuck… I’m so close.” </p>
<p>Her voice was breathy, lips lingering on JJ’s forehead in a soft kiss. She moved her hand from where it had taken purchase on JJ’s hip, winding it around her back, holding her up as she nearly collapsed. </p>
<p>“Oh god, fuck me, mommy.” </p>
<p>JJ felt herself fall over the edge first, hips stuttering against Alex’s thigh and gushing— fuck, she was absolutely destroying Alex’s clothing and she couldn’t give the first care, head delirious and empty. She redoubled her hand’s efforts, fingers quickening and finding the exact place that set her into a haze. </p>
<p>Her breath was fast, Alex coming with a deep sigh, hands tightening around JJ’s back and holding her close. They stilled, JJ’s head in Alex’s neck and her lips still fluttering over the overgrown, sweat dampened blonde bangs. </p>
<p>As their breathing slowed, Alex couldn’t help but chuckle, hand raking through JJ’s hair and looking into her eyes, a gaze so powerful and full of love that it was almost suffocating — would be suffocating if it had been anyone else.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” </p>
<p>“Maybe I should get angry on the phone more often”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>